How To Be Popular
by x MasqBubbles
Summary: Bella está cansada de ser a garota mais zoada de Forks e com a ajuda de um livro consegue acabar com a imagem q todos tinham dela. Mas será q para ser feliz ela precisa mudar? E como seus amigos iram reagir a essa mudança de personalidade dela? All Humans
1. Prólogo

**Oi gente!!! Eu to de volta com fic nova!!!! Essa eh baseada no livro da Tia Meg - Como ser popular! =D eu leio tudo q vem dela!!! Ela eh uma escritora teen maravilhosa =D**

**Por enquanto só tem o inicio do livro, meio q um prologo...**

**Essa parte eh o 'livro' q a Bella vai achar!! Bem vou deixar vcs lerem!!!**

**

* * *

**

_POPULAR: adjetivo; Adorado, apreciado; estimado; adorado por conhecimentos; procurado para companhia._

_Popularidade.  
Nós todos queremos isso. Por quê? Porquê ser poplar quer dizer ser adorado. Todo mundo quer ser adorado._

_Infelizmente, porém, nem todos nós somos._

_O que as pessoas populares têm em comum que as fazem tão popular?_

_Todas elas têm:_

_• Uma maneira amigável sobre elas mesmas;_

_• Alguém para se meter e ajudar a ter o trabalho feito;_

_• Um interesse em tudo o que acontece no trabalho ou escola;_

_• Um visual moderno e bonito._

_Essas não são coisas com as quais as pessoas populares nascem. É a cultivação dessas características que as fazem serem tão populares..._

_...e você pode, também, seguindo as dicas deste livro!_

**E então?!?!? Posto mais!?!? Já to adaptando o 1º cap!!**

**E se por algum mero acaso do destino vc já tiver lido esse livro e quiser falar sobre ele me deixa PM e naum fala nas reviews!!!**

**Ve se alguem le e descobre a historia!?!? =O**

**Tudo bem q eu to mudando uma coisa ou outra mais vai lá neh!?!? Sel lá se alguem aq eh maluk!?1?**

**AHSAHSUAHA**

**Deixem reviews!!!**

**Eu amo abrir o meu e-mail e ver ele lotado - de reviews!!!**

**UHSAUSHAU**

**Ops: Pra qm qr A Little Too Not Over You - minha outra fic... - eu to trabalhando no novo cap e eu naum sei quando vou terminar - pq afinal de contas eu ainda to fazendo testes e os testes vão acabar e eu jah vo te provão!!! Tenhao dó de mim neh!!!**

**Bjs**

**Bia**

**;***

* * *


	2. Um

**Oi gente!!! 1º cap da fic!!! Espero q gostem.**

**E a capa da fic esta no meu profile.**

**

* * *

**  
**FALTAM DOIS DIAS E CONTANDO  
SÁBADO, 26 DE AGOSTO, 19H**

Eu devia saber, pela maneira como a mulher estava olhando para o crachá com o meu nome, o que ela iria perguntar.

- Bella Swan - disse ela quando retirou sua carteira. - Como eu conheço esse nome?

- Sei lá, senhora - eu disse.

Exceto pelo fato de que eu nunca tinha visto esta mulher antes na minha vida, eu tinha uma pequena idéia de como ela poderia ter ouvido sobre mim.

- Já sei! - disse a mulher, mexendo os dedos e então apontando para mim. - Você está no time de futebol feminino da Forks High School!

- Não, senhora - disse para ela. - Não estou. – e nem penso em estar, sou péssima³ em esportes.

- Você não estava concorrendo para rainha do festival do estado de Washington, estava?

Mesmo que as palavras estivessem saindo da boca dela, ela sabia que estava errada de novo. Eu não tenho o cabelo da rainha do Washigton County Fair – meu cabelo marrom, não loiro; e ondulado, não liso. Nem o corpo da rainha do Washigton County Fair **[N/A: se não existir existe agora!!]** – na verdade, sou meio baixinha, e se não faço exercícios regularmente, meu traseiro meio que... fica enorme.  
Obviamente eu faço o que posso com o que Deus me deu, mas eu não estaria no America's Next Top Model tão cedo, muito menos competindo para rainha do festival.

- Não, senhora - disse.

O negócio é que eu realmente não queria me aprofundar no assunto com ela. Quem iria querer?

Mas ela não deixaria isso passar.

- Deus. Eu só sei que conheço seu nome de algum lugar - disse a mulher, me entregando seu cartão de crédito para pagar por suas compras. - Tem certeza que eu não li sobre você no jornal?

- Absoluta, senhora - eu disse. Deus, era só o que faltava. A coisa toda ter que ser mostrada no jornal.

Felizmente, pensei, eu não tenho estado no jornal desde o anúncio de meu nascimento. Por que estaria? Não sou particularmente talentosa, musical ou o que quer que seja.

E só estou na maioria das classes avançadas, não quer dizer que sou uma estudante de honra ou alguma coisa. Isso é só porque, se você cresceu em Forks sabendo que aquele Lemon Joy vai à lava-louça e não no chá gelado, você vai para a classe avançada.

Na realidade, é surpreendente a quantidade de pessoas em Forks que cometem esse erro. Com o Lemon Joy, quero dizer. De acordo com o pai de meu amigo Edward, que é médico do Hospital de Forks.

- Provavelmente - eu disse para a mulher enquanto passava o cartão dela pelo scanner, - é porque minha mãe e meu padrasto são os donos dessa loja. Ou porque meu pai é o chefe de polícia de Forks.

Coisa que eu sei que não parece muito. Mas a Courthouse Square Books é a única livraria independente de Forks. Isso se você não incluir a Doc Newton Livros para Adultos e Educaçao Sexual. E eu não conto!

- Não - a mulher disse, balançando a cabeça. - Também não é isso.

Eu podia entender a frustração dela. O que é mais decepcionante sobre isso – se você pensar (o que eu tento não fazer, exceto quando coisas como essa acontecem) – é que Rosalie e eu, até o fim da quinta série, éramos amigas. Não amigas próximas, talvez. É difícil ser próxima da garota mais popular da escola, quando ela tem uma agenda social tão cheia.

Mas certamente próxima o suficiente para que ela tenha ido à minha casa – na verdade na do meu pai o chefe de polícia, meus pais se separaram quando eu era pequena (certo, bem, uma vez. E ela não teve exatamente bons tempos lá. Eu culpo meu pai, que estava cozinhando granola caseira naquela hora. O cheiro de cereal queimado ERA meio além da conta). E eu fui para a dela (só uma vez... a mãe dela estava fora, fazendo as unhas, mas o pai dela estava em casa e Bateu na porta do quarto de Rosalie para dizer que o barulho das explosões que eu estava fazendo durante o nosso jogo de Navy Seal Barbie estava um pouco alto demais. E que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de Navy Seal Barbie, e queria saber o que tinha de tão errado em jogar Quiet Nurse Barbie.

- Bem - eu disse para a cliente, - talvez eu só... você sabe. Tenha um daqueles nomes que soam familiares.

É. Imagine por quê. Rosalie foi quem inventou o termo "Não dê uma de Bella Swan". Só pra se vingar.

É impressionante como isso se espalhou rápido. Agora se alguém na escola faz algo remotamente estúpido ou desconcertante, todas dizem, "Não dê uma de Bella" ou "Isso foi tão Bella" ou "Não seja uma Bella"

E eu sou a Bella de quem eles estão falando.

Ótimo.

- Talvez seja isso - a mulher disse duvidosa. - Deus, isso vai me incomodar a noite inteira. Eu simplesmente sei disso.

O cartão de crédito dela foi aprovado. Eu destaquei a nota para ela assinar e comecei a embalar suas compras. Talvez eu pudesse dizer a ela que a razão pela qual ela possivelmente me conhecesse era por causa de meu avô. Por que não? Ele é atualmente uma dos mais falados – e ricos – homens no norte de Washington, desde que ele vendeu algumas terras que ele tinha e propôs a rota da nova I-69 ("conectando o México ao Canadá via um corredor" passando por Washington, entre outros estados) para a construção de um Super Sav-Mart, que foi inaugurado fim de semana passado. **[N/A: Se isso não existir em Forks pensa q existe tah... to sem saco pra inventar algo ou pra procurar sobre isso!! =P]**

O que quer dizer que ele esteve muito no local, especialmente desde que gastou um punhado do seu dinheiro construindo um observatório que ele pretende doar para a cidade.

Porque toda pequena cidade no norte de Washington precisa de um observatório.

Ou não.

Isso também quer dizer que minha mãe não está falando com ele, por causa do Super Sav-Mart, que tem preços reduzidos, e vai provavelmente colocar todas as lojas da praça, incluindo a Courthouse Square Books, fora de serviço.

Mas eu sabia que a cliente não ia cair nessa. O sobrenome do meu avô não é nem o mesmo que o meu. Ele foi amaldiçoado no nascimento com o horrível nome de Carlisle Kazoulis...mesmo assim, ele fez muito por si próprio, apesar desse obstáculo.

Eu simplesmente ia ter que encarar o fato de que, assim como a Fanta Uva que manchou a saia jeans branca Dolce & Gabbana da Rosalie - mesmo com o meu pai tentando, e muito tirar a mancha. Ele usou Shout e tudo, e quando não funcionou, ele saiu e comprou uma saia novinha em folha – mas o meu nome ficaria grudado na memória das pessoas para sempre.

E não de uma forma boa.

- Bem - disse a mulher pegando sua sacola e seu recibo. - Eu acho que deve ser uma dessas coisas que não conseguimos explicar.

- Eu acho que sim - Eu disse para ela. Não sem algum alívio. Porque ela estava indo embora. Finalmente.

Mas o meu alívio durou pouco. Porque um segundo depois o sino da porta da loja tocou, e Rosalie Hale em pessoa - usando as mesmas calças capris com cós baixo Lilly Pulitzer que eu tinha experimentado no shopping no outro dia, mas que não pude comprar devido ao fato de que custava o equivalente há 25 horas trabalhando atrás da caixa registradora na Courthouse Square Books - estava entrando na loja, segurando um Tasti D-Lite do Penguin e falando:

- Mãe. Pode ir mais rápido? Eu estou te esperando há, tipo, uma vida.

E caiu a ficha de quem era a mulher com quem eu falava.

Que seja. As pessoas não podem esperar que eu leia o nome em cada _todos_ os cartões de crédito que alguém me dá. Além do mais tem tipo uns cem Hale aqui em Bloomville.

- Ah, Rose - a Sra. Moffat começou - Como eu conheço o nome Bella Swan?

- Um, talvez seja porque foi ela que derramou Fanta Uva na minha saia branca Dolce & Gabbana na frente de todo mundo que estava no refeitório aquele dia na 6ª série? - Lauren respondeu.

E ela nunca me perdoou por isso. Muito menos deixou alguém esquecer.

A sra. Moffat me deu um olhar horroroso por cima do ombro de seu _twin set_ da Quaker Factory.

- Oh, - ela disse. - Querida. Rose, eu -

E foi quando Rosalie finalmente me notou, parada atrás do caixa.

- Deus, mãe - ela disse rindo enquanto ela empurrava a porta para ir de volta para o ar do fim de tarde. - Bom jeito de dar uma de Bella Swan.

* * *

**Estão gostando?!!?**

**Essa fic eh bem mais facil de att ja q eu só preciso mudar umas coisas no livro pra postar.**

**E o cap 2 eu já vou começar a fazer as modificaçoes, tah!?**

**Bjs, e naum se esqueçam das reviews!!**

**Afinal esse botaozinho no final da página eh o nosso melhor amigo!!!**

**Bia**


	3. Dois

**Oiieee genttte!!!!!!  
Finalmente to postando alguma coisa ne!!!  
Bem, eu vou explicar o pq do sumiço:**

**1º - ESTUDOS!!, a escola praticamente juntou os testes e as provas  
2º - Falta de criatividade (isso é pra qm acompanha A Little Too Not Over You) - e isso é serio cada vez q eu pego um dos blocos de notas q eu tenho pra escrever só sai uma linha praticamente...  
3º - falta de tempo, gente eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer do q so escrever fics!!!  
4º - Eu tenho trabalhado em outras fics, uma com a minha best e com cenas feitas pela best 2 pra postar aq no site e outras q eu nao vou postar aq no site pq são interativas, e tbm nao sao de Twilight  
5º - nesses dias eu to meio desapegada de Twilight - EU AINDA AMO, ADORO, SOU LOUCA - mas eehhh q to meio Disneymaniaca entao se eu escrever algo vai ficar a coisa mais menininha do mundo ¬¬' e eu acho q vcs nao vao querer ler issoo!!  
6º - EU SO TENHO PENSADO EM JONAS BROTHERS!!! É verdade!! com o show deles se aproximando eu so tenho pensado neles!!! A maioria das fics q eu leio sao deles, as minhas ideias envolvem eles e mais...  
7º - Meu PC piffooo!!! isso foi 5ª feira!! so consertaram ele sabado de manha e de qualquer forma tah sem net!! eu so to agora com o modem da minha mae!!! ou seja amanha minha mae - q acabo de chegar de plantao e me empresto o modem [thanks mommyy!!! TE AMOO!!! E se eu nao postar nada ate o dia das maes... - VC EH A MELHOR MAE DO MUNDO!!! [/sniffff ='S q emo.ção] - vai levar ele pro trabalho e eu vo ficar sem internet de novo até o cara vim consertar!! sem contar q minha mommy tiro o PC de mim por uns dias ai antes disso por uma merda qualquer q eu fizz!!  
8º - antes de escrever mais eu preciso por em dia as fics q eu ainda nao li as att's!! pra vcs terem ideias são mais de 40 caps!!! O.o eu ate me assustei!!! sem contar q eu tenho q responder a PM's [da JealousKills e da Bella Yo'] e responder a reviews q eu recebi agora de um cap MUITOOOOO ANNTTTTIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO de ALTNOY [tem q ter sigla neh!! eh muito grande!!]  
9º Sem contar a minha vida pessoal neh!!! Eu tenho festas pra ir [pijamas com amigas AMMMMOOOO], niver de Bestttss [PAULITCHAAAA!!! HAPPPYYYY BIRRTHHHDAAAYYY!!!! decide logo se agente vai fazer aquilo no seu niver ou nao!!!], trabalhos escolares [sao vaaariioooosss!!] e outrooosss!!**

**eu acho q já enchi vcs neh!?!? HSUSAHUASH**

**Leiam e aproveitem!!**

_

* * *

_

_Vamos começar definindo o seu nível de popularidade ou falta dela:  
Pergunte a si mesmo como as outras pessoas no seu círculo social vêem você.  
Eles sabem quem você é? Se sim, como te tratam?  
Eles fazem comentários maldosos sobre você, nas suas costas, ou na sua cara mesmo?  
Eles te ignoram?  
As outras pessoas te incluem em saídas e atividades, te convidando para eventos sociais e ocasiões?  
Julgando pelo comportamento dos outros a sua volta você será capaz de dizer se você é adorado, somente tolerado, ou completamente impopular.  
Se você é somente tolerado ou completamente impopular, é hora de entrar em ação._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

AINDA FALTAM DOIS DIAS E CONTANDO  
SÁBADO, 26 DE AGOSTO

É assim que Edward tem me cumprimentado recentemente:

- Yo, Lelé! - E sim, é irritante.  
O ruim é que ele parece não se importar quando eu falo isso para ele.  
- Qual é o super plano criminoso essa noite, Lelé? - Edward quis saber enquanto ele e Alice caminhavam para dentro da loja uma hora depois que a Rosalie e a Sra. Hale saíram. Bom, a Alice caminhava. Edward se jogou para dentro. Ele passou por cima do balcão e ajudou a si mesmo a pegar uma trufa Lindt do balcão de doces.  
Como se ele não achasse que isso não ia me deixar maluca nem nada.  
- Você, coma isso e está me devendo sessenta e nove centavos - Eu informei a ele.  
Ele pegou um dólar do bolso de seu jeans e colocou no balcão do caixa.

- Fique com o troco - ele disse.  
Então ele pegou outra trufa Lindt do balcão de doces e jogou para Ali.  
Que ficou tão surpresa quando a trufa de chocolate Lindt veio para ela vinda de lugar nenhum, que ela não pensou em pegá-la, então ela bateu em sua clavícula, caiu no chão e rolou para baixo do balcão.  
Então Alice estava engatinhando no tapete de alfabeto e falando:  
- Ei, tem bastante poeira aqui em baixo. Vocês nunca pensaram em passar o aspirador de pó?  
- Agora você me deve trinta e oito centavos - Eu disse à Edward.  
- Pago assim que puder - Ele sempre diz isso. - Quanto tempo até você fechar essa caixa?  
Ele sempre pergunta isso também. Mesmo quando ele sabe a resposta muito bem.  
- A gente fecha as nove. Você sabe que a gente fecha as nove. A gente têm fechado as nove desde que esse lugar abriu, o que, eu devo adicionar, foi antes de eu e você nascermos.  
- Se você diz, Lelé.

Então ele pegou mais uma trufa Lindt.  
É realmente marcante como ele consegue comer sem ficar gordo. Eu como duas dessas trufas por dia, e pelo fim do mês, o meu jeans não entra mais em mim. Edward consegue comer tipo vinte por dia e ainda tem muito espaço na Levi's (sem stretch) dele. **[N/A: **_Levi's = marca de calças jeans_**]**  
Eu acho que é uma coisa de garoto. Além disso, uma coisa de crescimento. Edward e eu tínhamos praticamente a mesma altura e peso durante todo o ensino fundamental e a primeira parte do ensino médio. E embora ele me vencesse nos abdominais e em qualquer coisa envolvendo uma bola, eu sempre o colocava no chinelo na luta de perna e no jogo Combate.  
Então, no último verão, ele foi para a Europa com a sua avó para ver todos os lugares do livro preferido dela, _O Código da Vinci_, e quando ele voltou, ele estava 15 centímetros mais alto do que quando ele partiu. E, um pouco gostoso.  
Não gostoso tipo o Emmett McCarty, claro, sendo Emmett McCarty o cara mais gostoso do Forks High School. Mas mesmo assim. É uma coisa bem perturbadora de se perceber sobre seu melhor amigo, mesmo ele sendo um garoto - que ele ficou gostoso.  
Especialmente porque ele ainda está tentando ganhar peso suficiente para acompanhar sua altura. (Eu sei. Ele tem que _ganhar _peso.)  
A única coisa que eu posso bater nele agora é luta de perna. Ele até mesmo consegue me bater em Combate.  
E eu acho que a única razão que eu posso bater nele de luta de perna é só porque ficar sentando no chão ao lado da garota o deixa um pouco pertubado.  
Eu tenho que adimitir, desde que ele voltou da Europa, ficar ao lado dele no chão - ou na grama no morro onde nós vamos muito para olhar as estrelas – me deixa meio pertubada, também.  
Mas não bastante para fazer com que eu não consiga controlar a vontade de agarrá-lo. É importante não deixar hormônios entrar no caminho de uma perfeitamente boa amizade. Também para manter sua mente focada.  
- Pare de me chamar de Lelé - Eu disse a ele.  
- Se o nome serviu.. - Edward disse.  
- Carapuça - Eu disse. - A expressão é, 'se a carapuça...'  
O que fez Alice, depois de encontrar a trufa perdida, aparecer e dizer

- Eu amo o nome Lelé - toda ansiosa, enquanto tirava poeira do seu cabelo preto, curto e liso.  
- Sim - Eu disse resmungando. - Bem, isso pode ser seu apelido de agora, então.  
Mas lógico que Edward tinha que ser contra

- Desculpe-me, mas nem todos nós podemos ser um gênio criminal como Lelé aqui.  
- Se você quebrar esse vidro do mostruário - Eu alertei Edward, porque ele estava parado sentado no contador, balançando seus pés na frente do vidro abaixo dele, - eu farei você levar todas essas bonecas para casa com você.  
Porque atras do vidro há cerca 30 bonecas Madame Alexander, a maioria delas são baseadas em personagens fictícios de livros, como Marmee e Jo de _Mulherzinhas_ e Heidi de _Heidi_.  
Eu posso apontar que foi idéia minha colocar todas essas bonecas na vitrine, depois que eu descobri que nós perdemos uma boneca por semana para colecionadores de boneca, que são notoriamente mãos leves quando se trata de peças de Madame Alexander, e que costumam carregar sacolas de compras muito grandes - geralmente com gatos dentro - para passear nas lojas, como a nossa, com o propósito de aumentar sua coleção, sem se incomodar, com o fato de que, na verdade eles tem de pagar pelas bonecas.  
O Edward diz que as bonecas o assustam. Ele diz que às vezes, ele tem pesadelos com elas vindo atrás dele com seus pequenos dedos plásticos e seus brilhantes olhos azuis que não piscam.  
Edward parou de bater o pé.  
- Meu Deus, eu não percebi que já era tão tarde . - Minha mãe veio do escritório, seu estômago, normalmente guiando o caminho. Eu realmente acredito que minha mãe e meu padrasto estão indo para o Livro dos Recordes no quesito produção de crianças. Minha mãe está para ter seu sexto filho em seis meses. Quando este bebê nascer, nós seremos a maior família da cidade, não contando os Newton, que possuem oito filhos, mas como seu trailer não é tecnicamente situado em Forks, é na divisa das cidades Port Angeles e Forks. **[N/A: **_so quero dizer q eu estou sem internet enquanto escrevo por isso q o ultimo deve ta errado =D bjsmil;*_**] **  
Apesar de que atualmente eu acho que uma das crianças Newton tenha sido levada embora depois que o serviço infantil descobriu que o seu pai estava fazendo limonada com garrafas de Lemon Joy.  
- Oi, Sra. Hills. - Edward e Alice disseram. **[N/A:** _lembre que a Renee se casou de novo!! Ela adotou o nome do Phil que eu acabei de inventar mas a Bella continuou com o do pai._**]**  
- Oh, oi, Edward, Alice - Minha mãe deu um sorriso brilhante para eles. Ela vem fazendo bastante isso ultimamente. Brilhando, eu digo. Exceto quando o vovô está por perto, é claro.

- E o que vocês crianças estão planejando fazer com o seu último sábado livre antes das aulas começarem? Tem alguém dando uma festa?  
Esse é o tipo de mundo de fantasia no qual a minha mãe vive. O tipo no qual eu e meus amigos somos convidados para divertidas festas-de-volta-às-aulas. É como se ela nunca tivesse ouvido sobre o incidente com a Fanta Uva. Eu digo, ela estava LÁ quando aconteceu. Foi a culpa dela que eu estava com Fanta Uva, em primeiro lugar, porque ela sentiu pena já que o dentista tinha apertado o meu aparelho e me presenteou com uma Fanta Uva para beber no carro no caminho para a Forks Junior School. Que tipo de pais deixam uma menina de sexta série levar uma Fanta Uva pra escola?  
O que é mais uma evidência para a minha teoria de que meus pais não tem a menor idéia do que eles estão fazendo. Eu sei que um monte de gente sente o mesmo sobre seus pais, mas no meu caso, isso é realmente verdade. Eu percebi que era verdade na vez que a mãe nos levou na viagem para a cidade de Nova York, e ela e Phil passaram a semana inteira alternando entre ficarmos perdidos ou passando na frente dos carros, esperando que eles parem, porque as pessoas param para eles aqui em Forks.  
Em Nova York, não muito.  
Estaria tudo bem se fossem só meus pais e eu. Mas nos tínhamos meu irmão Peter de cinco anos na época com a gente, e a minha pequena irmã Catie, que estava em um carrinho, e meu irmão mais novo, Robbie, que ainda era só um bebê e ainda estava na barriga (a Sarah ainda não tinha nascido). Não éramos só eu e mamãe e Phil. Tinham crianças pequenas envolvidas!  
Depois da quinta vez que eles tentaram atravessar passando em frente do ônibus, eu percebi que eles eram insanos e não confiáveis sobre quaisquer circunstâncias. E que eu devia ter ficado em Forks com Charlie  
E eu só tinha 7 anos.  
Esta descoberta foi concretizada quando eu entrei na puberdade e meus pais começaram a me dizer coisas como "Olha, nós nunca fomos pais de uma adolescente antes. Nós não sabemos se estamos fazendo a coisa certa, mas estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos". Isso não é algo que você quer ouvir dos seus pais sobre nenhuma circunstância. Você quer sentir que os seus pais estão no controle, que eles sabem o que estão fazendo.  
É. Com os meus pais? Não muito.  
O pior foi no verão entre a sexta e a sétima série, quando eles me mandaram para o Acampamento de Garotas. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era ficar em casa e ajudar na loja. Eu não sou o que se pode chamar de grande fã da natureza, sendo basicamente uma humana que é um ímã para mosquitos. **[N/A: **_voce quis dizer imã para perigo =D_**]**  
Então, para tornar as coisas piores, eu descobri que Rosalie Hale iria ser minha colega de cabana. Quando eu muito calma e madura disse a instrutora chefe que não iria dar certo por causa do extremo ódio da Rosalie por mim, devido ao incidente da Fanta Uva, a instrutora simplesmente disse "Oh, nós vamos ver sobre isso", e minha mãe se DESCULPOU por mim dizendo que eu tinha dificuldade em fazer amigos. "Nós mudaremos isso" disse a instrutora confidencialmente. E me fez ficar na cabana da Rosalie.  
Até dois dias depois quando eu não tinha comido nada -muito nauseda- ou ido ao banheiro – desde que toda a vez que eu tinha tentado, Rosalie ou uma de suas amigas apareciam e diziam do lado de fora da casa de banheiro "Hey... não de uma de Bella aqui."  
Isso foi quando o instrutor me mudou para uma cabana com outros rejeitados como eu, e eu acabei tendo um razoável divertimento.  
Obviamente, dada às condições - eu não estou incluindo o fato de que minha mãe sabe perto do nada sobre contadoria ou administração, e ainda sim tem seu próprio negócio, ou meu padrasto pensa que é há um mercado enorme fora daqui para sua série não publicada sobre o treinador de basquete da escola de Forks que resolve crimes - meus pais não são para se ter confiança.  
Nem eles devem saber nada pessoal envolvendo minha vida, exceto o precisa-saber básico.

- Não, nada de festa, senhora Hills.

Foi como Edward respondeu para a minha mãe sobre nossos planos para o fim de semana. Eu vinha instruindo o Edward a como conversar com os meus pais porque a avó de Edward está se casando com o pai da minha mãe, o que faz ele primo de segundo grau dela. Eu acho.

- Nós estávamos indo dirigir pela a Rua Principal .  
Ele disse isso como se não fosse nada de mais. _Só vamos ficar dirigindo pela Rua Principal_. Mas é longe de não ser nada de mais, porque Edward é o primeiro de nós que ganhou seu próprio carro - ele economizou todo o verão para comprar o carro da governanta de sua avó, uma BMW 1974 2002tii- e esse é o primeiro sábado à noite que ele o possuiu.  
Acontece de também ser o primeiro sábado à noite em nossas histórias combinadas que Edward, Alice e eu não vamos passar deitados na grama observando as estrelas na colina, ou sentados no muro do lado de fora da _Penguin_, que é o lugar onde todos na cidade – que não tem acesso a um carro – vão nos sábados à noite, observando as crianças ricas (os que ganham carros nos seus aniversários de 16 anos, o oposto de um iBook como o resto de nós) passarem para cima e para baixo da Rua Principal, inteligentemente nomeada assim porque atravessa o centro cormecial de Bloomville..  
A Rua Principal começa no Forks Creek Park - onde o observatório do vovô está quase pronto - e continua nesta linha com todas as lojas de rede, que acaba deixando as pequenas lojas de roupas fora dos negócios (do mesmo jeito que minha mãe pensa que o Super Sav-Mart e seu grande desconto nos departamento de livros irá nos fechar), até o tribunal. O tribunal - uma larga construção de calcário com uma abóboda branca que tem uma espiral cravada de uma parte a outra do meio com um catavento em forma de peixe na parte mais alta, apesar de ninguém saber por que eles escolheram um peixe, já que moramos no interior – é aonde todo mundo vira e volta para o Forks Creek Park para outra volta.  
- Oh - Mamãe olhou desapontada. Bem, e por que ela não deveria? Que pai quer ouvir que sua filha está indo gastar sua última noite de sábado das férias de verão dirigindo para cima e para baixo? Ela não sabe o quanto isso é melhor do que ficar lá sentado assistindo outras pessoas fazendo isso.  
Apesar de que a idéia de diversão da minha mãe é colocar as crianças na cama e assistir Law and Order com uma grande tigela de cereal. Então, é claro que não devemos levar a opiniao dela em conta.  
- Quanto tempo mais você vai demorar, hein, Lelé? - Edward perguntou.  
Eu estava puxando a gaveta do caixa, para começar a contagem do lucro do dia. Eu sabia que se eles não fossem iguais ou maiores do que este dia do ano passado, minha mãe iria ter um enfarte.  
- Eu queria que alguém me desse um apelido de gênio do crime - sugeriu Alice – não muito sutilmente – com um suspiro.  
- Desculpa, Ali - Edward disse - Você não tem uma característica facial marcante – como um grande queixo, ou um grande espaço entre os olhos – isto mereceria o ganho de um nome de gênio do crime, como Lockjaw ou Walleye. Enquanto que Lelé aqui... bom, olhe para ela.  
Sessenta e sete, 68. 69, 70 recibos.  
- Pelo menos eu posso deixar meu cabelo liso - Eu apontei - O que é mais do que eu posso dizer do seu nariz de urubu.  
- Isabella! - Minha mãe gritou, espantada com que eu fizesse graça do ligeiramente -muito-grande nariz do Edward na cara dele.  
- Está tudo bem, Sra. Hills – Edward disse com um suspiro de desprezo - Eu sei que eu sou horrível. Desviem seus olhares, todos vocês.  
Eu revirei os meus olhos, porque Edward está muito longe de ser horrendo – como eu sei, muito bem afinal – e suspendi a gaveta da maquina registradora, então andei para os fundos da loja para guardar aquilo na segurança do escritório da minha mãe durante a noite. Eu não mencionei a ela que tinha 100 dólares a menos do que neste mesmo dia no ano passado, e felizmente, ela estava muito aborrecida porque eu tinha chamado Edward daquele jeito para perguntar.  
Como se ela não tivesse ouvido ele me chamando de Lelé aproximadamente 9 milhões de vezes. Ela acha que é bonitinho.  
Minha mãe nunca conheceu Emmett McCarty, então é obvio que ela não sabe o quão bonitinho ele é.  
No caminho de volta, eu noticiei que Mr. Black, um dos nossos clientes assíduos, estava absorto com o último Guia para Mustangs. Seus três filhos, na qual ele fica com a custódia nos fins de semana, estavam ocupadas quebrando os trilhos do trem Brio que nós colocamos na loja para crianças brincarem.  
- Hey, crianças - eu disse para os pequenos Blacks, que estava arrancando a cabine do trem e colocando roupas nas figuras de ação. - Nós temos que fechar agora, desculpe.  
As crianças resmungaram. O pai delas claramente não tinha brinquedos legais em casa para brincar, assim como nós tínhamos na loja.  
O senhor Black olhou para cima surpreso.

- É realmente hora de fechar? - ele perguntou e olhou seu relógio - Oh, wow, olhe para isso.

- Bom jeito de dar uma de Bella Swan, pai - disse Jacob Black de apenas oito anos de idade com uma risada.  
Eu só fiquei lá, olhando para a criança assim que ela resmungou isso. Estava claro que ele não tinha idéia nenhuma do que ele tinha dito. Ou em frente de quem ele havia dito isso.  
Está, na verdade, tudo certo. Porque eu consegui O Livro agora.  
E O Livro vai me salvar.

* * *

**Gostarrraaaamm?!!?!?**

**se naum gostaram deixem review falando o pq!! e se gostaram deixem mais reviews ainda!!!**

**Afinal, o botaozinho verde ai embaixo eh o melhor amigo das autoras!!! - naum me lembro de qm eu peguei issoo!!**

**o prox cap já vai sair eu so tenho q revisar ele e mudar algumas falas e ver quais nomes eu nao mudei!!  
já o de ALTNOY eu nao sei quando vai sair!!! a one-shot deve vim logo e a outra fic so minha eu vou começar a escrever o primeiro cap ainda. a com as Bests vai ser quando eu convencer a Paulinha a postar!! entao eh so isso e eu nao sei quando vou responder as PM's e as reviews mas assim q a net voltar eu do um jeito!!! e as fics q eu tenho alerta e acompanho tbm vo ler dps!!**

**BJSMIL!!  
Biia  
;***

**ops: eu vo por um aviso na ALTNOY dps entaum qm tem alerta das 2 ou da autora [eumeachosimvaleu!!] pode ficar sem esperanças pq provavelmente vai ser so o aviso!! mas nunca percam as esperanças!! talvez - mt talvez, chances mininas - seja cap novo!!**


End file.
